Disney Heroes Special: Super Volcano-the next Extinction
Disney Heroes Special: Super Volcano-the next Extinction About the Special In this 2 Hour Movie Special, the Disney Heroes does a simulator on what would happen if the Yellowstone Super Volcano erupts, how would Mankind & Animals survive this Extinction-Level-Event, and use their new ideas to survive a week-long Super-eruption & 5-year Volcanic Winter. Prologue Part 1: Simulation of Yellowstone's overdue eruption Part 2: Preparing for the Threat Part 3: Yellowstone Super Volcano erupts Part 4: Surviving a 5-year Volcanic Winter Part 5: Earth recovers Epilogue Quotes (Opening scene shows a view of America in Earth's Orbit at space) For 2 Million years and 3 eruptions... (At Yellowstone National Park, the 'Old Faithful' Geyser shoots a tall of superheat water in the air) (A view of the underground Magma Chamber) It changed the face of Earth (Yellowstone erupts a huge Ash cloud during the Huckleberry-Ridge eruption 2 Million Years ago) (Scientist): 'Yellowstone is a Supervolcano that generates the biggest eruption that changed Earth's climate' (A few Wolves ran from the incoming Lava Bombs) But what would happen... (At the Avengers Tower in New York City) Pepper Potts-Stark: 'They caculated when Yellowstone Caldera erupts' When Yellowstone erupts...again (Bill Maguire): 'We have a Supervolcano with 25,000 cubic meters of Magma, that's 3 times the size of New York City and twice as deadly than Lake Toba' (Nick Tatopoulos, Monique Dupre, Audery Timmonds-Tatopoulos and Dr. Elsie Chapman saw the News report) (Cale, Akima & their daughter Karen see the Yellowstone Caldera beginning its super-eruption while in a small SHIELD Colony on Mars) (Sora and Kairi evacuate Earth on Nick Fury's Spaceship with the Avengers) News Reporter: 'This is the moment of truth...may God be with all' (Ann, Kim & Joss flew on the aircraft heading for the underground city in Missouri) (The Yellowstone Supervolcano begins its eruption with a 5,000ft Ash Cloud) (Scientist): 'Anyone who lives 100 miles from Yellowstone, they're going to die in the Danger Zone within the first few hours after the Super-Eruption begins' (A Pyroclassic flow destroys the town of Bozeman, Montana) (Lava Bombs rain on Rapid City, South Dakota) Based on the new Science Evidence... (Cities of Denver & Salt Lake loses power) (The Z Fighters arrived to SHIELD Base on Mars by Goku's Instant Transmission) (Weather Scientist): 'The Ash cloud with cover half of the United States' Stop worrying about the Past... (The Northern Hemisphere plunges into a 5-year Volcanic Winter after a week-long Super-Eruption at Yellowstone) (Spider-man and Mary Jane Watson took shelter at the Underground City with the Heroes) (Team HEAT Avengers found a Spaceship in Florida that is launching for Mars) And start surviving for a Future (Earth recovers and shows a view of Yellowstone's new Caldera) (Then the Main Title appears in 3-D) Disney Heroes Special: Super Volcano-the next Extinction (First Lines of the Special) (At Disney Heroes HQ, our Heroes were gathered at the Science Chamber for something important) Police Chief: 'Ok, people. We have called you here to tell you that we invented the 'Simulator 3000') (A device called the 'Simulator 3000 appears) Nick Tatopoulos: 'I added some of the Simulations such as Disasters, Space Travel, even Game Designing' Spider-man: 'We should test this out' Ann Possible: 'Actually, up to 7 people can test the Simulation and I get to be the first person' Akima: 'How about we let Kairi, Violet, myself, Tony Stark, Ms. Dupre and the Web-crawler to try it' Monique Dupre: 'It could be weird, but if you insist' (A view of Earth in the Solar System) Narrator: 'This is Earth, with a population of 7 Billion people and lots of Animals enjoying life. But everything is about to change...' (Underneath Yellowstone is a huge Magma Chamber) {Doomsday Countdown: 3 Months to Super-Eruption} Narrator: 'In just 3 months time, Earth will be threaten by the Yellowstone Supervolcano. If this killer does erupt today, Mankind will be threaten into Extinction' Bill Maguire: 'A Supervolcano is a volcano that generates the biggest eruption on Earth, it can erupt 3,000 cubic meters of Magma and change the Climate' Narrator: 'Now Mankind must prepare for this Mega Disaster in America, and some ideas are being made' Narrator: 'In Mexico, some Farmers have enough Food to survive the Mega Disaster but Cities need truckloads, and when the trucks stop running, there's panic' (In a huge Warehouse, some people prep crates of Food, Water, Fuel and Medicne) Narrator: 'In the US, Warehouses stockpile Food, Water, Medicne and Fuel to last them for 6 Months, then what? No one knows how dangerous the eruption of the Yellowstone Supervolcano may unleash' Bill Maguire: 'Whatever it's a huge wall of Lava Geysers, a Pyrocalssic Surge or a tall Ash Cloud, it dosen't matter. Anyone who lives in a 100 Mile Radius of the Yellowstone Caldera is going to die within the first couple Hours after the eruption begins' (At SHIELD Headquarters, Team HEAT Avengers watched closely of the Yellowstone's Magma Chamber) Narrator: 'At SHIELD in New York City, Dr. Niko 'Nick' Tatopoulos and his team kept an eye on any changes of the Yellowstone Magma Chamber but there's one thing: Where will the eruption in the National Park begin?' Monique Dupre: 'I have some bad news, they know where the super-eruption will begin in Yellowstone. But it's top secret' Nick Tatopoulos: 'At least they started the Evacuation' Audery Timmons-Tatopoulos: 'I got the results, it's going to start at the unstable section called 'Norris Geyser Basin' Narrator: 'The world knows the shocking truth, Yellowstone will begin its super-eruption at the Norris Geyser Basin' (Scientist): 'Now we must monitor the Yellowstone Caldera on where and what time the Super-Eruption can begin' {Doomsday Clock: 1 Week before Super-Eruption} (At Salt Lake City, Ann, Kim & Joss collected the Food and Water for their trip) Ann Possible: (She talks to James on the Cell Phone as she walks to her vehicle) 'Hi, James. I want to let you know that Kimmy, Joss and I are heading to Yellowstone so I can get the Research, then I'll take the Airplane for New York City. If I do that now, I'll be there in a few days. Ok, I gotta go' (She hangs up as she, Kim & Joss enter the van) Narrator: 'Ann Possible has one goal...get the 'Cure for Heart Disease' Research from Yellowstone National Park' (The van moves north from Salt Lake City) (A scene shifts to the California Forest where the Grizzly Bear heads to a river) Narrator: 'About 1,000 Miles southwest of the National Park, the herd of Grizzly Bears enjoy their normal day hunting for food' {Doomsday Clock: 3 Days before Super-Eruption} Narrator: 'With only 3 Days left before Yellowstone erupts, the last of the people must rush to safety about over 100 miles away before the Caldera goes very active, however with heavy traffic...they might not have enough time' (Ann, Kim & Joss arrives to Wyoming, but their Van ran out of Fuel) (Near the Spaceship in Central Park, Cale, Akima & Karen prepare to board) Cale: 'Are you sure you want to come to Mars with us?' Nick Tatopoulos: 'I'm gonna stay in New York and survive the Volcanic Winter, now I got a front-row seat' Akima: 'I hope Team HEAT got on board, so good luck on surviving' (But as Akima, Cale and Karen board, Nick heads to his van and saw Monique Dupre, Audery Timmonds and Dr. Elsie Chapman) Audery Timmonds-Tatopoulos: 'We decided to stay and help you out' Nick Tatopoulos: 'But I thought you were heading to the Airport' Monique Dupre: 'It's impossible, most people are fighting to board a Plane' (A clip shows people fighting to try and get onboard the Airplane at the Airport) (The Freeways in the central U.S is huge as they head north into Canada while the rest head south for Mexico) Narrator: 'With only a few days left, Chaos spreads across the U.S and as Law & Order breaks down...it's every man for themself' Narrator: 'The Mega Disaster is now set and the Final Countdown has started, this is the last normal day on Earth...' (A view of Bozeman, Montanta at high noon) {Doomsday Clock: 24 Hours to Super-Eruption} Narrator: 'In just 24 Hours, America will meet its end by the Super Volcano...and you will be there to witness it' {Doomsday Clock: 5 Hours to Super-Eruption} Narrator: 'The planet has only 5 Hours left... (A view of Norris Geyser Basin) the Norris Geyser Basin is ground zero, that's where the Super-Eruption will begin, the ground is beginning to swell from the increased Earthquake Activity' ' Narrator: 'Today, however. The Bison needs to hurry, he has a couple of minutes to finish his last meal before the Ash Cloud burst out of the ground' Narrator: 'Ann & her daughter Kim including her cousin Joss is about to get a pack of Wolves to safety...' (Ann gathers the 4 Wolves to her, Kim & Joss as the Yellowstone Caldera is about to begin the Super-Eruption) Ann Possible: 'Once I use Instant Transmission, I'll take you to Florida with me, Kimmy and my Family' Narrator: 'What Ann & Kim dosen't know is that Yellowstone has about 10 seconds left' {Doomsday Clock: 10 Seconds...9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2...1...0} (The Magma goes through the vent and without warning, the 3,000ft Ash Cloud erupts at Norris Geyser Basin) Narrator: 'Time's up, the Ash cloud erupts 3,000ft in the air' (As the huge Lava Bomb closes in, Ann teliports, Kim, Joss and 4 White Wolves to safety with Instant Transmission) Category:Action/Adventure Category:Animation Category:Fantasy Category:Comedy Category:Family Category:Teamwork Category:Drama Category:Fiction Category:Disney Channel Series Category:Disaster Scenes